1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty game cube and more particularly pertains to such a cube which employs twelve different edge pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a polyhedron puzzles is known in the prior art. More specifically, such polyhedron puzzles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,956 to Abu-Shummays discloses a regular polyhedron puzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,750 also to Abu-Shummays discloses a dodecahedron class cubic puzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,376 to Gustafson discloses a manipulable isocahedron toy. U.S. Patent 4,586,713 to Abu-Shumays discloses a star prism puzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,907 to Abu-Shumays discloses a polyhedral and spherical cubic puzzle. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 264,361 to Meffert discloses the design of a puzzle toy.
In this respect, the game cube of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game cube with easily movable components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improvements in the novelty game arts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.